


Spectrum of colors and hues

by Kiiesaa



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: A person could only normally see the color of the aura of their soulmate's, nobody else's, not even their own.But Yuta could see everything.Or: That soulmate!au where Yuta had the ability to see everyone's auras so how the hell was he going to find his soulmate then?





	Spectrum of colors and hues

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Pentagon's Violet. I was walking back home one day and the idea struck me and I wanted to give it a go.  
> Unbeta'd so expect errors.  
> Enjoy reading though 'cause I enjoyed writing this!

 

 

 

> _**"Your words were as beautiful as a flower** _
> 
> _**I remember the color you had"** _
> 
> _**\- Violet, PENTAGON.** _

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta lived his life knowing that certain people have distinct colors around them, colors that best represented each individual and their personality; glowing swirls freely tangling above air— they called it auras. Auras were supposed to be visually alike－ either black or white in shade— and they were supposed to be invisible to the human eye. However, Yuta had been able to see those colors. They vary. They were unique, had certain distinctions, not a single one was exactly the same to another.

Others could see them too, but only if it was their soulmate’s, nobody else’s, not even their own.

But that wasn’t the same for Yuta. He was born differently.  He could see colors floating above everyone’s heads like flies— he could see everyone’s auras. He could see even though he wasn’t supposed to. His parents said it was a gift- to be able to see what others can’t- but Yuta thought otherwise. The more the years passed, the more he learned to hate it.

When Yuta first came to SM after being recruited from Osaka, he met Taeyong and Johnny. Taeyong’s aura was ethereal, Yuta noted the moment their hands touched as they gave each other a friendly shake. It was slightly silver while Johnny’s was warm chocolate. They were welcoming when he joined and Yuta didn’t have any problems.

But when Taeil— yellow, slightly gold— and Ten— hazelnut— came along, Yuta knew there and then just how perfect the two newcomers would be for his friends. With how magnificently their auras mixed, Yuta forced himself to look away for the first time. He was disgusted with himself, he felt like an intruder to something that was meant to be sacred and private, only meant for two destined souls— for soulmates. The look on Johnny and Taeyong’s faces were priceless that day, eyes wide and mouths slightly ajar in disbelief. It was an unprecedented spectrum of hues, Yuta thought.

Yuta was also there when Mark— his aura was red— and Donghyuck—orange— met a few years back. Goodness, when together they looked like a painted sunset. The shades that bounded them were breath-taking. It was stunning and Yuta grew bitter at the thought that he would never experience such a thing; he hated himself for feeling jealous most of all. It was pure agony; he knew who was perfect for who but he couldn’t find his. He saw everything but was blind when it came to his very own soulmate— Yuta couldn’t find them, no matter how hard he looked.

Rather than a gift, Yuta felt it was more of a curse.

He could see all those beautiful colors but he felt gloomy and lifeless— like pitch black and dull grey. Without his other half, it was lonely. But life goes on— Yuta learned to live with himself despite the deficiency.

He was contented, at the very least. Seeing his friends happy made him happy. But there was a ache in his heart that wouldn’t go away but he refused to acknowledge it. In dawn, when he still hadn’t slept and was alone, he sometimes thought of it too, what they would be like? He thought back and forth on the possibility on who his soulmate would be. That blossoming yet hopeful feeling that he’ll meet them in the end— maybe he had, maybe he won’t. His soulmate could be anywhere, half across the globe even, or maybe just beside him— he wouldn’t know.

It didn’t take long before Yuta decided he didn’t want anything to do with the idea of soulmates and tints, and kept that little secret to himself. No one knew, except for his parents, that he could see auras. He stayed quiet and lived normally, at the best of his ability. And if asked about his soulmate, he would just shrug and say that he hadn’t seen them yet— maybe someday though.

 

 

Yuta was 23 and still nothing, he grew tired and wary. Yuta learned not to care anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 But it was only until they met, _again._

 

 

 

 

 

It was a year after _he_ had left SM without a proper goodbye.

NCT 127’s comeback date overlapped with _his_ group’s debut. Yuta saw him then.

It was at a crowded hallway inside MBC’s building; it was snowing outside that day, too. Yuta was supposed to head to the restroom to relieve himself before their live recording when he spotted a familiar nest of brown hair. It was by pure coincidence, nothing more.

Though Yuta had seen _him_ a bunch of times on television— heck, Yuta could vaguely remember how he voted vigorously for _him_ just so _he_ wouldn’t be eliminated in the show— it was very different when in person. The first thing Yuta noticed of everything else was that he had grown a lot over the past months. Even taller than when he was in SM Rookies with them. The second thing he noticed was so obvious.

Yuta didn’t know what got into him, his feet moved on their own, striding with urgency, his hands reluctantly reached out and before he knew it, he had grabbed onto the other’s arm firmly. When the other turned and warm eyes bore onto Yuta’s, he didn’t know what else to say other than, “h-hi,” rather unintelligible.

 _He_ stopped at his tracks, orbs wide as he saw his old friend. “Yuta?”

Yuta quickly retrieved his hand like he was burned and dropped it to the side then gulped nervously. “It’s been awhile,” he said, willing himself to sound less awkward than he was. “How have you been, Hansol? It’s been ages since we last saw you.”

 

 

Yes. It was no other than Ji Hansol.

 

 

After recovering from his momentarily state of shock, Hansol smiled at him with familiarity and Yuta didn’t know what to do next.  _What should he do?_ It wasn’t the type of scenario he had expected when he thought about how it would be being reunited with Hansol again.

Because of Yuta’s drastic approach of practically yanking Hansol to catch his attention, Yuta failed to notice that he had managed to garner everyone’s attention at the hallway. Hansol’s other members, The Unit’s debuting Unit B, spared their dancer a worried glance but Hansol shook his head and silently told them that they could go on ahead without him, he would be back shortly after. Timoteo gave him a nod and the rest followed the tall brunette down the hall. Recognizing some of his seniors, Yuta would have greeted them politely but they had already left before he could even introduce himself.

"Why don't we continue this somewhere private?" Hansol proposed which Yuta obliged to.

They turned several corners, to a less packed part of the building, then found an empty room hidden in the shadows. Hansol locked the door behind him after they entered.

When they were away from prying ears and curious eyes, Hansol finally relaxed and Yuta grew confident.  They talked as they stood, about everything and nothing, like the good old days. Hansol might have left the company but they were still friends— at least Yuta thought so.

 

 

 

 

“I have to go, Yuta,” Hansol said after some time, gazing onto his wrist watch. “Donghyun-hyung would kill me if I take too long. We have rehearsals to do.”

Yuta didn’t want him to go but what right did he have to stop Hansol? “Y-yeah.”

“I’ll call you later.” Hansol gave him an apologetic look then turned slightly to retrieve his earlier steps. Yuta's sanity went out of the window then.

“Wait!” Yuta hurriedly held onto the other’s arm again. “Perhaps. Could you—” Yuta wasn’t sure what he was saying, what he was even supposed to say. He was rumbling, struggling to make sense and it was mentally straining. There was something bugging him since he saw Hansol and Yuta needed to say it out loud. Barely a year away and Hansol had changed so much. Winning The Unit gave Hansol an air of confidence around him that was very noticeable; he could make anyone swoon without trying unlike before; he could make ladies fall from him with just a single glance— he could even break Yuta's heart again if he wanted. But that wasn't Yuta's concern, there was something else.

 

Hansol’s aura _…_ it was different.

 

Yuta knew it didn't had that color when they last met, when Hansol told him that he would leave.

 

Due to his perceptive nature, Hansol saw right through Yuta, sensing his uneasiness. The dancer did not answer, instead he stayed silent and observed Yuta from where he stood. Yuta was self-conscious all of a sudden, Hansol always had that effect on him. He carefully searched Yuta’s deep orbs, looking for something. Yuta wanted to turn away, he was afraid of what his eyes would reflect, that they would betray him. Yuta had done a good job of sealing his inner most desires for years, he wasn’t going to spill them now. Not when the only man he ever wanted in his life would never be his.

 

But that wasn’t the case. No.

 

Hansol’s color had changed, it might have when he did. It was darker— it wasn’t the same white ray Yuta had grown to love and hate at the same time. But it was gorgeous nonetheless, like everything that Hansol truly was; it contained the energy and strength of red, mixed with the integrity and grace of blue— it was a velvet shade of purple. “Could you s-see?” Yuta dared ask.

He never met anyone who had an aura that was purple, only Hansol.

 

It took a while but after a moment, Hansol’s face morphed into an expression that suggested that he had found what he had been looking for. He smiled; the type of smile Yuta knew too well. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 _He knew_ , Yuta thought.

“You never told me,” Yuta said, barely any hit of anger that should have been there.

“You didn’t say anything when we first met. I thought I was the only one—”

“Is that why you left SM then? Did you leave because—”

“I left for a lot of bitter reasons, Yuta. But you were never one of them.” He was cut off by Hansol's laughter, the sound like tinkling piano keys. It made Yuta's chest feel warm, melting his vain facade of remaining passive. “Actually, you were the reason why I stayed long enough.”

Yuta's pink lips were set into a tight thin line and he shook his head harshly, ignoring the way his heart raced at the statement. Hansol's eyes softened and he smiled fondly while letting out an amused breath through his nose. It had Yuta's cheeks coloring.

“I would have stayed longer if you wanted me to.” Hansol's voice was nothing but a whisper, though in the silence of the room it left a ringing vibration in Yuta's ears. The dancer took a step closer, Yuta didn't move.

“I wanted you to be happy.” Hansol lovingly caressed his hair and Yuta had to bit his jaws to contain the smile that would probably take up his face. Hansol’s large warm palms gently grazed his sharp features until it rested onto his cheeks, and Yuta leaned onto the touch. His heart was thrashing against his rib cage and given their close proximity, he could hear Hansol's heart beating in the same condition.

“I was, then,” Hansol answered softly, as if afraid to break the sweet moment they shared. “I am now.”

Despite their height difference, Yuta lunged forward and pulled Hansol into a bone crushing hug while the latter let out a low gasp. Yuta flung his arms around Hansol's body, burying his face into Hansol's broad chest, inhaling his scent; clean linen, expensive cologne, earthy musk, and a hint of something else that was solely Hansol.

Hansol stiffened at the contact but slowly reciprocated the embrace. He was slightly taller so he buried his nose into the mop of unruly black hair. Yuta smelled a bit like vanilla which was oddly enough, his favorite. He smiled happily into the lock and wrapped his arms around Yuta's waist possessively.

“What color is it?” Yuta finally asked, barely above a murmur against the other’s white dress shirt. Yuta was embarrassed but he really couldn't care less. _He_ was finally there. The person who Yuta thought he would never find, and yet was standing right in front of him. All brown messy hair and shining hazelnut eyes. He was there,  _all this time_.

 

 

Hansol hummed thoughtfully before he answered, “violet.”

 

 

“Violet…” Not as intense as purple, not as dark, but it was similar. It had the accent of beautiful red and impossible blue. It was purple, but more visible. They were the same then, they were perfect—they always have been.

Yuta hugged Hansol tighter, with no intention of letting go— not anymore, not again.

 

 

 

 

But since they still had their own responsibilities—Taeyong and Donghyun would throw a fit if the two kept their leaders waiting any longer— to attend to, they went back to their respective groups with a blissful promise to meet and talk again, and a thought running in both boys’ minds.

_Fucking finally._


End file.
